


i could be

by Lethally



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bad Flirting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there is nothing cutest that imagining Mako selling pastries and Korra being the flirtsy customer</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could be

**Author's Note:**

> Should also be a series but I haven't found the inspiration to write the second part yet... Perhaps I'll manage to finish it after I watch Book 4

The girl leant heavily on the counter, staring straight into Mako’s eyes, “do you bake these yourself?” Her stare wandered onto Mako’s flour tainted apron before slowly slowly meeting his eyes again; she winked at him, a lazy smirk on her lips. He looked at her, her water tribe outfit - how could she be so warmly dressed, he thought, they were in the middle of the summer in the City - her hairstyle so unlike anything he had seen so far.

She rose an eyebrow as he kept on detailing her, Mako awoke from his thoughts abruptly. He coughed to hide his embarassment, not that he was blushing or anything, “Hm. No I don’t bake them, my brother,” he pointed toward the back of the shop, “does.” He gathered the order she had rattled off when she had entered - everything she had ordered was familiar to him somehow, he knew this order but he could not placd a face on it - “that’ll be 70 yuans, please.”

The girl smiled as she rummaged through her pockets, “Old Tenz’n gave me just the right amount, gimme a sec, these pockets are deep.” She pulled out a dog shaped whistle, a handful of acorns as well as several white and blue coins. Mako mulled over her words when it hit him, she was talking about Councellor Tenzin, and in such familiar terms. She could only be the most awaited person in Republic City, and the bane of the Councellor’s existence - if he was to be believed. “Wait, you’re the Avatar? You’re Avatar Korra!?”

She extracted the crumpled bills out of her pocket as he spoke, her head snapped up at the word “avatar.”

"Yup, that’s me!" She declared with cheer. "I’m the Avatar!" She slammed the bills on the counter right next to Mako’s hand. "You know," she angled her head towards him, her voice hushed as if telling a secret. Mako’s body moved slightly forward, eager to hear what she had to say. "I could be _your_ Avatar." She leered at him and winked. Shocked, he stared straight at her, confused and rendered speechless by Korra’s bluntness.

She waited for a few seconds, blushing more and more as he simply stared. She muttered, “or you know, not.” Korra grabbed the bag of pastries and ran out of the shop as fast as she could. The ring of the doorbell resonated in Mako’s ears and he finally spoke, “we could go out on a date first?” but Korra was gone. He banged his head against the wall several times in a row and hoped that he would meet her again.


End file.
